


can't help it if you look like an angel

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Napping, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “Besides,” Alec adds, cutting into his thoughts. “Isn’t your father technically a fallen angel?” Magnus nods. “So that means technically you have the blood of the angels, too. More than I do, probably.”Magnus raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know if that logic is necessarily sound, Alexander.”“Fuck logic, then,” Alec deadpans, eliciting a surprised laugh. “You’re the most angelic person I know, Magnus Bane.”





	can't help it if you look like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift
> 
> I thought of part of this scene last night while trying to fall asleep, and it stuck with me so here we are.

Magnus’s head is close to pounding by the time he makes it home. His day had been long, meeting after meeting, petty Downworld dispute after petty Downworld dispute, indignant and--quite frankly--irritating mundane after indignant and irritating mundane. He grumbles as he steps through the door, the feeling of his wards washing over him brushing away the annoyance and exhaustion just a bit.

A martini and steak. That’s exactly what he needs, he thinks as he uses his magic to remove his coat and hang it neatly in the bedroom closet. His eyes droop shut as the warmth of the loft sinks into him. _Okay. Scratch that_. Maybe tea and curling up in bed is what he needs, especially if he’s curled against his boyfriend.

He opens his eyes, immediately catching sight of the bow and quiver propped against the wall under the coat rack. Alec must’ve gotten in early from the Institute, he thinks with a growing smile.

“Alexander?” he calls. Magnus frowns when he doesn’t receive an answer, taking the few required steps to peer into the empty kitchen before heading into the living room.

His smile returns as he takes in Alec stretched out asleep on the couch. One of his arms is tucked into himself, and the other hangs outstretched off the couch holding a book with his thumb pressed between the pages.

Magnus kneels in front of him, gently prying the book from his grasp and summoning a bookmark to hold his boyfriend’s place. He sets the book on their coffee table, taking Alec’s now free hand in his own and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Did I fall asleep?” Alec rasps, eyes still closed.

“It would appear so, darling,” Magnus chuckles. Alec hums in response, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “You’re home early.”

Alec finally opens his eyes, cracked just enough to peer at Magnus. “Yeah, the Clave meeting finished up earlier than expected, and Izzy said I looked tired so she would handle today’s paperwork for me.” He grins, half of the smile squashed against the couch cushion so adorably. Magnus is tempted to pull out his phone and snap a picture, but he isn’t quick enough on the draw. “I guess she was right about me being tired, huh?”

Magnus laughs again. “Are you up for another nap? I think I could use one myself,” he says, fighting off a yawn.

“I could be persuaded,” Alec teases. “Wait,” he says suddenly, pulling his hand from Magnus’s to prop himself up with an elbow. “My book, I must’ve lost my place—”

“No, you didn’t,” Magnus interrupts, reaching behind him to grab the book. “You had your thumb in it when I arrived. I put a bookmark in for you.”

“You, Magnus Bane” Alec breathes, collapsing dramatically back into the couch, “are a saint.”

“I believe my parentage speaks to the contrary.”

“Blood isn’t what makes someone a saint, and you know it,” Alec points out. His eyes are tired, still half-asleep, even, but there’s something so reverent in his gaze. Something so devout and sure and ardently full of love. It doesn’t heal his past, doesn’t heal centuries of insecurities and wrongs done to him simply because of his blood or his eyes or his magic. But the look in Alexander’s eyes makes everything bearable. Makes everything worth it.

Magnus wants nothing more than to be worthy of that gaze, though he suspects Alec would give it to him regardless because that’s who his Alexander is. A man who loves unconditionally and fiercely.

“Besides,” Alec adds, cutting into his thoughts. “Isn’t your father technically a fallen angel?” Magnus nods. “So that means technically you have the blood of the angels, too. More than I do, probably.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know if that logic is necessarily sound, Alexander.”

“Fuck logic, then,” Alec deadpans, eliciting a surprised laugh. “You’re the most angelic person I know, Magnus Bane.”

“Then you obviously haven’t met yourself, darling,” Magnus grins. He feels another yawn building, but this time he loses that particular war. “Alright, as scintillating as this debate is, I think it’s nap time.”

“Come on, then,” Alec says, scooting himself back to make room and lifting his arm so Magnus can cuddle up against him. Magnus curls into him, forehead resting against Alec’s chest where he can feel his steady heartbeat, the beats quickly lulling him to sleep. Alec’s arm slides across his back as he presses a kiss into his hair. “Go to sleep, angel,” Magnus hears just as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
